


Lamella

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Goblins are Mushrooms, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Genitalia referred to with human words, Other, Smut, Teasing, ear biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde runs his hands soothingly over Vesseek’s breasts, gives them a moment of reprieve and waits until Grizzop looks up at the two of them from where he is settled between Vesseek's legs and grins at him.Wilde and Grizzop have fun wrecking Vesseek, but they are the true winner in this.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lamella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> How to shut Wilde up? Stuff a goblin ear in his mouth.

Wilde runs his hands soothingly over Vesseek’s breasts, gives them a moment of reprieve and enjoys the softness of the fuzz covering their skin there. Vesseek whimpers softly again, this time from Grizzop trailing nipping kisses alongside the inside of their thigh. 

Oscar waits until Grizzop looks up at the two of them again and grins at him. Grizzop spreads Vesseek’s legs even wider and Oscar takes it as a sign to return to playing with their pretty tits, grabs them in his hand where they fit so easily, where they fit like they belong, squeezing them hard. Vesseek lets out a near squeak, hips shifting forward helplessly, back arched, their head pressed against Wilde’s shoulder, bringing one ear close enough to Wilde’s mouth so he can shift his own head forward to catch it between his teeth. Vesseek cries out from pleasure, whole body shaking, held in place securely by Grizzop’s hands holding their legs apart and Wilde’s hands flattening out over their torso.

“You should see how wet they are,” Grizzop comments, brow furrowed in concentration as he watches their cunt intently. “They open so easily now,” he continues and runs a finger over Vesseek’s hole, and even from the weird angle Oscar looks down from, he can tell how quickly the tendrils around Vesseek’s cunt shift aside to allow Grizzop to touch the soft flesh below it, allowing him to easily dip his fingers inside. 

“Fuck you,” Vesseek gasps out and Wilde rolls one of their nipples between his thumb and index finger, drawing another whine out of them. 

“No worries, we are going to,” Grizzop says and flashes them a quick toothy smile. “So many times,” he promises and to emphasize Grizzop’s words, Oscar bites down on their ear again, loving to hear the noises they make.

He trails one of his hands down to where Grizzop is already teasing Vesseek, runs his fingers over the soft tendrils that weakly grasp at his fingers before parting away from them, allowing him to dip his fingers into the soft spongy lamella beneath them. The lamella are dripping wet and when he gently runs his fingers between them more of the goopy substance gathered between them oozes out and Oscar rubs it over their cunt, down down until he finds the hidden away hole between their legs, slipping his fingers inside nearly effortlessly. 

He can’t remember that they ever got them to open up so fast, ever gotten them so wet and unfold so easily as right now. He’d tell them that but that would mean letting go of their ear and he’d rather run his tongue over the soft texture and roll it between his teeth until they’re sobbing with unrestrained want.

Grizzop bats at his hand, “Oi, you can have your fun down here later, for now it’s my turn.” Wilde winks at him, one last time pumping his fingers in and out of Vesseek, before retrieving them to Vesseek’s keening protests, which are only muted when Grizzop buries his face between their legs.

Oscar trails his hands up to their unattended breast again, smearing their own fluids all over them. He quietly vows to himself to turn them into an utter mess, covered in Grizzop’s and his come as well as their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Zai!


End file.
